Lexa understands dating
by Nin.fanfic
Summary: Clexa and their grasp of dating.


Authors note:

Spoiler alert!

This is a story of a time before the bombing of TonDC and before they kissed.

From Clarke´s point of view, her thoughts in italics. English is not my native language so I apologise in advance for any errors.

Morning in the camp of the Tree People.

A warrior of the tree people walked over to the tent of his commander. Standing patiently outside he yelled her title and waited for her to either ignore him, invite him in or join him outside of her tent. The minutes ticked by slowly, his need to share the news was starting to overthrow his caution when finally she came out.

"What is it?" she asked, staring beyond him into the trees. Looking at her warpainted face, the warrior quickly stared back at the ground lest he be punished for disrespect.

"Heda, some of the sky people and their leader has been spotted coming this way, I was told to come inform you of this." She looked at him, nodded her thanks and sent the man back to his post.

Just then she saw the commander of the sky people walk through the gates towards her so she stood still and waited.

Clarke smiled and held out her hand in the traditional warrior handshake to her, shaking her hand the dark-haired girl moved her lips into what could be called a smile if one was so inclined. Clarke was.

_Ok sky girl, pretend that you don´t find her intriguing beyond what is healthy and act normal for crying out-loud! And no sexy thoughts either, they make you lose your focus and around this one you must always have focus. _

"Come join me inside, Clarke, we have much to discuss." Leaving her friends to fend for themselves Clarke followed the young leader to her tent. Not once checking out her ass, nope, not this one. Mentally thanking the gods for customs that dictated she walk behind the commander. _And what a fine behind it is._ Shaking her head Clarke once again joined the world outside her brain and tried to focus.

"I have sent for food and drinks, join me will you." They sat down around a small table meant for two.

"What sort of trouble are my people in now," Clarke smiled teasingly while looking over at her table-mate. The commander was dressed in warrior style, of course, her warpaint on as always.

Smirking, the dark haired girl shook her head,

"Nothing as of yet, though that prospect is slimmer the longer they stay in my village. Not what I wanted to talk about but we shall wait for the food, we will not be interrupted during this talk." Clarke laughed, pleased that her friend was comfortable enough to make playful remarks about their people to her.

After dinner they started talking.

"So, what did you wanna talk about that was so important?" I_t better be having to do with your lips on mine right now or I might just combust from all the heat stored up!_

The young commander, unaware of the other girl´s internal musing, suddenly seemed, for lack of a better word, shy. Not a word that anyone ever has made in context with the strong and tough warrior. Clarke wondered about this and suddenly the day brightened in her blue eyes. _Maybe this is it, maybe she´ll finally admit to all the flirting and dancing around each other we have been doing_. Howling internally the blonde smiled invitingly whilst at the same time trying not to be too exited and maybe scare off the girl in front of her. Not once noticing that her butt did the happy-dance under her.

The commander frowned at the display, "Are you feeling well, Clarke? I have never seen someone sit so uncomfortable in a chair before. Must I send for a healer?" Frozen smile, Clarke shook her head and commanded her body to sit still. _Dammit, stop betraying me, will yah!_

"No no, sorry, I´m fine, my body just does this thing some times, no biggie," a_nd stop talking before you embarrass yourself any further!_ Her mouth must not have received her mind´s order because off it goes again upon seeing the questioningly stare sent her way.

"And by thing I mean dance. As in move around when happy," _Oh my God, she must think I am crazy now, shut up! _

"When I eat I mean." _Way to go, Smartie, that helped!_ Deciding that now was a good a time as any to stop talking, Clarke blushed to her blonde roots, mentally telling her brain not to go southwards where her blood was heading as a direct consequence of pictures forming in her head at the word eat.

Fortunately the commander was a product of her upbringing and as such accepted the ways of other people and their different cultures. Unfortunately she was also a product of her years of commanding and as such saw no sense in mincing her words.

"You mean your butt moves when you eat a good meal. Always? Is that native to all your people or are you a special case?" Wondering about the blush that had taken permanent residence on the face in front of her.

"Are you sure you are feeling fine? Maybe you have a fever, you seem hot." Getting up, she put her hand on the girl´s forehead. _I am a special case all right, a nut case! I must be, she probably thinks I´m off my rockets now. Say something, anything, make her think that you´re not crazy, even if you are. _

Clarke nodded and carefully took hold of the hand that had moved to her cheek as she stood up. Almost stumbling as her mind replayed the last word she heard. _Hot?_

"Thank you for making this even more embarrassing," Clarke chuckled. Still holding on to her hand like it was the most normal thing in the world. Before the other girl could reply Clarke told her that yes, her butt danced when she was happy, and no, it was not native to her people. She was special all right.

"You need not be embarrassed about this, it is .. sweet" the commander stumbled over the word coming out of her in direct defiance of her self control. Looking down at their joined hands, the dark haired girl seemed to draw strength from it and she took a deep breath and steeled her shoulders as she again looked up. Into the most beautiful eyes she had ever laid her sight on.

"Clarke Kom Skikru" she began in an official voice before realising this was not a battle she was headed in to. Clarke saw the smirk appear and wondered about its origion. _Oh oh, now what? Why is she smiling in that oh so sexy way? This does not bode well me thinks._

"Clarke, I have been informed of your custom and will try to follow it to the best of my abilities." Apparently waiting for a reply, the blonde girl nodded quietly and squeezed the hand she was holding in a reassuring way.

"Octavia has informed me what you would expect during this conversation," she started. "My life has been mostly about battles and we are surely headed into one together soon so I wish for you to know my intentions towards you." Clarke´s eyebrows raised and her heart started beating faster.

"Your intentions," her voice rasped wonderingly.

"Yes. I want, I mean I wish for us to.." searching her brain for the forgotten word, she cursed internally as Clarke could do nothing but nod. "Date, yes, that word. I wish to date you if that is something you would find agreeable." Stopping there she waited for a reply.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded the other girl took a deep breath and then another one. _I d..she, said. What?_

"Your intentions." Realising that she had said that already Clarke unconsciously licked her lips and tried to force her brain to make words. "You want us to date? Do you even know what dating is? Why would you say that?" _I want this, why am I panicking? Tell her you want to date her too, stop being an idiot, dammit! _

Not deterred in the slightest the commander continued, "I enjoy your company. You lead your people well and are on the way to being accepted by my people. You have a strength inside that few people possess and a fire, a zest and a passion for life that is enticing. Yes, I know that dating is a period where two people spend time together to see if they are compatible. I have already determined that you are a good match for me, all that remains is to see if you come to the same conclusion."

"Lexa. I need to know that this is not some joke. I want this, I want you! I want you so much it physically hurts sometimes, but are you saying this because you mean it or because Octavia put you up to it?" Smiling, the dark haired girl let go of her hand and took a step forward, bringing their noses inches from each other. "What do you think, Clarke?" Feeling hands land softly on her hips Clarke could finally believe that this was not yet another dream send to tease her, this was actually happening. She happily reached up both hands and began stroking the soft cheeks of the commander. Clarke was overly ecstatic to discover that her mind was once again in working order and managed to get out words that she knew the other girl would understand and appreciate, "I think your conclusion and mine would walk as one in the forest."

Closing their eyes the two girls leaned the last inches in together and suddenly all was well in the world. Soft lips tentatively started exploring each other, tongues met and lips were tasted.

A while went by with no sounds but moaning and groaning. Not to mention groping, but that is another story altogether.

Coming up for air they leaned their foreheads together.

"I think I will very much enjoy this dating," the commander smiled and took hold of both hands,"especially if you keep kissing me like that." She laughed as Clarke once again blushed.

"You should laugh more often, it´s really attractive on you." Lexa raised one eyebrow. "Is that all you find attractive about me, Clarke of the Sky People" she asked teasingly.

Deciding to do some teasing of her own so that they were on more equal terms, Clarke replied that

"Let me count the ways in which you make my blood boil, Heda." Seeing the nose flare and biting of lips, she understood that hearing the title was a turn on for the young commander. _I will so use that against her in the right set of circumstances,_ her mind laughed evilly.

"When you walk in front of me and I can stare at your sexy ass I feel on top of the world! And all I can think about then is pushing you against the nearest tree and have my wicked way with you," she continued sassily, and slowly let her hands come nearer and nearer the aforementioned target. Groaning it was all Lexa could do to keep her hips still when all she wanted was to throw the other girl on the nearest surface and ravish her. I will not bend first, she swore silently. As if realising this the infuriating girl started moving her own hips in a slow dance round and round, groins touching and swaying away again.

Clarke loved seeing what her actions did and daringly she squeezed hard and pushed her paramour towards the war-table, all the while whispering sweet nothings in the commander´s ear, licking and nibbling it. "I love the way you feel against my body, I have imagined you naked under me," was all she could get out before Lexa actually growled out loud and once again took control of the situation. Swearing loudly in trigedasleng she lifted the blonde girl up and started walking over to her bed whilst kissing her senselessly.

Before they could reach the bed however, Indra came storming in. Upon seeing her commander practically wearing the sky girl she stopped as if stunned. "Heda, I. Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt." Staring to the floor she waited for the yelling to ensue. Refusing to let go of her treasure Lexa calmly asked what was the matter. Clarke was amazed at her self control because had she been the commander she would most certainly have had heads rolling by now. _In fact, doesn´t Lexa wear a knife in her belt? Hm. And should I jump down from her now, what are their customs regarding this? Must ask later. Much later. And holy mother of gods, how strong is she? _

"A band of mountain men have been spotted in the old forest, I sent out a group of our warriors and am now here to inform you, as per your orders, Heda," the dark woman still looking to the floor.

"Thank you for that, Indra," she said and once again shocked her general, having never heard her leader express her gratitude upon hearing similar news. "You may leave us now and tell my guards that if we are interrupted again for anything besides an all out war-band storming my village, I shall make them pay with their lives. Is that clear?" she said seriously. Nodding, Indra turned and left hurriedly lest she be the first to be slain.

"Would you actu" was all Clarke got out before lips descended on hers again. Purring in her throat, the sky girl lost all sense of calmness and barely felt it when she was laid down on a pile of furs.

Much much later we find our two girls walking together in the forest. Clarke insisting that they hold hands and Lexa half-heartedly arguing against it. "You must understand that I cannot be seen as weak, it would undermine my position with my people," she said trying not to laugh at the put upon face of the girl next to her.

"I don´t get it, how can your people view this as weakness? it´s the most beautiful thing in the world," Clarke proclaimed and pouted. Unable to contain her mirth any longer, Lexa laughed and said "I thought you said that the most beautiful thing in the world was the way I yelled out your name when you" was all she got out before she was thrown to the ground, hand over her mouth. "Lexa! People could hear you!" sitting on top of the commander Clarke looked worriedly around as if afraid that someone would jump out of the trees right then and there. Screaming suddenly when she felt teeth bite into her hand she frowned at the girl under her. "What was that for?" Lexa smirked in that oh so arrogant way that Clarke secretly adored, _my God she is such a hottie when she does that_, and vowed never to mention that because Lexa already had an ego the size of a mountain and adding to that..no way!

"My apologies, Clarke, I was under the impression that you enjoyed my teeth on your body. I cannot understand where I would have gotten such an idea, can you?" Before the sky girl could form a reply she was thrown on the ground and suddenly their positions were reversed. "Now, you are going to lay there and I am going to find out the truth," Lexa told her.

Clarke looked up nervously and wondered what was coming next, whereas Lexa looked down sexily and knew who was coming next.

PS: The commander found out the truth behind many things that day. Apparently, the blonde woman and her butt did the happy dance whenever eating was on their do-list.

Authors note: I love this couple! Am actually writing a story for another fandom but suddenly The 100 jumped on board my ship and all was lost ;)


End file.
